The Parent Trap
by sophi91
Summary: Based on the film. After a bitter end to their marriage, Hermione and Draco decided to part ways, but what will happen when their twin daughters plot to make them reunite, eleven years later. Don't worry guys, there will be a happy ending. HGDM. R
1. Chapter 1

The Parent Trap

Chapter One

"I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!!" Hermione Granger screamed at her husband, she threw the nearest object at him, which happened to be a vase. Draco used his reflexes to duck and missed being hit by a few centimetres. The vase however shattered into a million pieces behind him.

"MY MOTHER BROUGHT US THAT!!" Draco yelled back.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE??" Hermione continued to shout. Draco's eyes flashed with anger, he was very sensitive of things to do with his late mother. Hermione knew that she had said something bad, she immediately regretted it when the words left her mouth. She calmed herself down, and looked up at her husband who was still angry, she couldn't risk looking into his eyes because she knew that they contained hate for her after what she just said. Instead she walked out of the room and vanished upstairs without saying another word.

Draco on the other hand, sat himself on the sofa, he placed his head in his hands and rocked back and forth. When did things get this bad for him and Hermione?? They always seemed so happy, and suddenly they were fighting constantly.

They both knew that they had rushed into things, it had hardly been that long since they started dating, and yet here they were, 18 months later, married with twin girls. Things had never been more dreadful in their relationship.

After a few moments of peace to himself, Draco got out his wand and repaired the damage him and his wife caused in the living room, he walked out the room and went up the stairs to the nursery.

Inside were two cribs side by side, Hermione was already there admiring their two beautiful daughters. Draco walked up behind her and sighed heavily to let his presence be known. He too looked down at the two identical twins, they were both exactly the same, except they both had different lockets around their necks. One had a "H" the other an "A".

"When did things get so bad between us?" Hermione asked breaking the silence. She looked up at Draco but he merely shrugged. "I'm sick of fighting Draco, it's all we ever do," tears began to form in her beautiful brown eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. He reached out and rested his hands on her shoulder, she turned around and wrapped her arms around him. He gently decided to stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head. The couple stood there in silence until one of the twins began to cry, then the other one followed soon after.

"I'll look after them," Draco said to her, "you just go and have a lie-down and rest," she smiled at him before leaving the room.

When she got to her own bedroom however, she noticed a white snowy owl tapping on her window, she opened her window and grabbed the letter from Harry, "thanks Hedwig," she said, stroking the owl.

Hermione opened up the letter, there was another object that was with the envelope but fell onto the floor when she opened it. She began to read the letter carefully;

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Congratulations on the twins being born, I'm sorry that my news may bring an end to your happiness but I felt that you should know the truth. Please forgive me one day,_

_Harry_

Hermione read the letter again, what on earth was Harry talking about?? It was then that she noticed that there was an object that fell out of the envelope onto the floor, she bent down and picked it up, but immediately wished she hadn't when she saw what it was a photograph of.

Draco came into the bedroom, and looked at his wife. She was unusually pale and had tears falling from her eyes, she was staring at something in her small hands, but he was unable to see what it was.

"Is everything alright?" he asked quite worriedly.

Hermione looked up and stormed over to him, "explain this!" she demanded and shoved the photograph in his hands. Draco looked down at the photograph, it was one of him and Pansy kissing a few days ago. He was speechless, he honestly didn't know what to say. Pansy had come on to him that day, and he rejected her saying that he loved Hermione, but it was after they had that one kiss.

Hermione's heart began to break with each passing moment of silence, she tried to connect to his grey eyes but they were stormed over. Was he really cheating on her?? More tears began to fall from her eyes, she slowly began to step back.

Draco looked up from the moving photograph, his eyes pleading with her to forgive him. Hermione shook her head as a sign of No, she pushed passed Draco and then went to the nursery.

Draco closed his eyes, he knew that Hermione would never forgive him for this, it didn't matter what he told her, the picture said it all. He followed her into the nursery and noticed that she was packing the twins' stuff into large bags.

"What are you doing!?" Draco asked frantically. He tried to stop her but she wouldn't.

"The girls and I are leaving," Hermione simply answered.

"You can't leave!" Draco began to unpack the things in the bags.

"Please Draco," Hermione looked at him for a moment, "we both know that this is for the best," he didn't like what she was saying but he knew that it was true.

"You can't take them both away from me!" he yelled.

"Fine!! I'll keep one and you can keep the other!!" Hermione shouted back.

"This is ridiculous! Are you listening to yourself Hermione," he grabbed hold of her shoulders and gently shook her, "are you??" she didn't reply, they both stood there staring at each other. Draco noticed the hurt he had caused her, it was all in her face, her tear-tracked cheeks and her red, puffy eyes, her usually loose curled hair was frizzy and wild. He hated her looking like this.

Hermione broke out of his hold and continued to pack, Draco knew that there was noting he could do that could stop her from leaving.

"I'll leave one of the girls with you if you want that," Hermione said.

"Do whatever you please," Draco said fed up, he walked out of the nursery and into his study, slamming the door loudly behind him. Hermione winced at the noise.

Draco sat himself on the chair, he took out a glass and a large bottle of firewhisky from his desk drawer, and poured himself a glass, making sure the liquid filled right up to the rim, he then knocked it back in one gulp. He had missed that burning sensation, it made him feel good. It distracted him from the pain that he was feeling. Hermione leaving him would be the end of his own life, and he couldn't bear to think of a life without her, therefore, firewhisky will be the cure to the aching in his heart.

It was about twenty minutes later, Draco was holding a framed picture of him and Hermione that sat on his desk. He ran his fingers over the glass. The photograph was taken before the twins were born, they had decided to have a picnic in the park. That day had been one of the best days of his life, it was also the day that Hermione told him she was pregnant. He looked at the photo again, the two were sitting on the blanket, laughing, both tumbling onto the luscious green grass, Hermione was already glowing in that picture. Draco smiled at the memory in his head.

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hermione's heels clicking against the floor, and walking past his door. He quickly got up from his seat, and followed her out the door.

"Hermione wait!" he called after her, she finally stopped when she was about to reach the entrance door of Malfoy Manor, "Hermione, please, we can make this work!" Draco pleaded.

Hermione still had her back turned towards him, she closed her eyes at the tone of his voice, he was practically begging her. She finally turned around to look at him. Draco noticed that she had cleaned herself up from earlier, her hair was now tied up into a ponytail, she removed all make-up, she had dressed herself up in black._ She just needs a veil to make herself look appropriate for a funeral_, Draco thought.

Hermione sighed, "Draco," she let go of the handle of the suitcase. Next to the suitcase was one of the twins, safely wrapped up in layers of blankets in a carrier. Hermione walked up to Draco, she leaned in and kissed him. She kissed him with all of the feelings she ever felt for him, she felt her arms wrap around his neck, and his own snaked their way around her waist. They finally pulled apart, Hermione moved to his ear, "I love you," she whispered, and then she walked back to the suitcase.

Draco knew what this was, this was goodbye, he stared at her, but he knew he had to accept her decision to do this, because he had caused her nothing but pain during the last 18 months.

Hermione studied Draco for one last time, she picked up the carrier with one of the twins, "I'm sorry."

And with that, Hermione Granger left Malfoy Manor with one of the girls. Draco simply stood there looking at the spot where she was before she apparated. He felt his fingers brushing the place where Hermione's lips had been minutes before.

**A/N: Right, that's Chapter One done. So Hermione and Draco have broken up, but what will happen next?? You'll just have to wait and read the next chapter.**

**Talking about the next chapter, you guys have probably realised that I haven't named the girls yet. If anyone has any ideas what to call the girls I would really appreciate it, they need to start with the letter "H" and "A". I was thinking for A's:**

**Annabell, Amelia, Amber or April**

**For H's: Hannah, Harriet, Holly, Hope**

**So yeah, vote for your favourite ones, by REVIEWING!! **


	2. Chapter 2

The Parent Trap

Chapter Two

Holly Granger stepped off from the coach, her grip on her backpack tightened. She took a deep breath before looking at her surroundings, all she could see were girls amongst girls amongst girls, and they all looked the same to her. They were all squabbling over their belongings, most of them were jumping around with excitement, some were already moaning about things. The scene looked as though it was in chaos.

"Now what?" Holly muttered to herself. She decided to collect her suitcase where others were being rounded up. She walked right up to the pile and noticed hers was at the bottom. "Just great," she laughed to herself. She dropped her backpack and with all her might, she tried her best to retrieve her suitcase. She pulled and pulled until the handle of the suitcase flung off causing her to fall on her bottom.

"You must be new," the girl next to her said. The girl was quite rounded with brown, curly, shoulder-length hair, she had freckles all around her face but mainly on her nose, on top of her button nose, rested round glasses. She smiled pleasantly at Holly.

Holly nodded, "how could you tell?"

"You never grabbed your suitcase as soon as you stepped off the coach."

"Yes I did," Holly said a bit annoyed.

"Well not quick enough then," the girl watched Holly struggle to pull out her suitcase, "here let me help."

The two girls continued to pull. Next to them a tall, thin, blonde haired girl swooped down and grabbed her suitcase from the bottom of the suitcase pile.

"Wow," the two girls said in unison.

"Now that's my kind of woman," Holly said.

"Yo Blondie!!" the tall girl turned around to look at them.

"Could you please help me with my suitcase?" Holly asked feeling a bit pathetic that she couldn't do it herself, "It's that one," Holly pointed to the black one that was falling apart.

"Sure," the blonde girl elegantly swooped down and pulled Holly's suitcase out of the rumble as though it was nothing. "Hey, are you from California?" Holly nodded to the girl's question.

"Do you like live in Hollywood?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"Do you like live next door to a movie star?" the blonde one asked.

"Woah, one question at a time," Holly laughed, "No, I've never even been to Hollywood, I live in Berkeley, which is on the East shore of San Francisco Bay in Northern California." The two other girls made an "O" shape with their mouths.

"Granger, Holly." A woman called out.

"Here," Holly shouted, raising her hand.

The woman called out where Holly was meant to be staying whilst she is at the camp.

"That's where I am," the two girls called out too. Holly smiled and gave the girls high fives. The trio began to walk to their cabin, before they noticed a long, black limo, behind them. It was horning at the girls to clear the path.

"Whoa, who do you think is in there?" Holly asked. The limo suddenly stopped and out walked a man in his mid-thirties. He was rather handsome, the sharp features on his face complemented his tanned skin. His hair was short and a sandy brown coloured, and his eyes were a rich hazel tone.

After him walked out a pretty girl. She had long brown hair, and her eyes were a stormy blue/grey. She looked just like Holly, except she was much paler. The girl looked around her surroundings in approval and turned to the man that accompanied her.

"Well, here we are, Camp Walden for Girls," he said in a thick English accent, "we travelled all the way from London for this?" he stared down at the little girl in front of him.

"It's rather picturesque, don't you think?" she said, admiring the place.

"Picturesque?" the man snorted, "sure there's plenty of girls around, they're just a little too young for me though, they haven't quite developed yet," the girl gave him an evil stare at his remark, "Ok," the man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a list, "right, just a quick check-list to see if you haven't forgotten anything," the girl nodded, "clothes?"

"check."

"sunblock?"

"check."

"Lip balm?"

"check."

"insect repellent, stationary, stamps, photographs of your father, your grandfather, and of course me," the man smirked at the last part.

"Got it all," the girl gave a smirk back.

"Oh and I have a present here from your Dad," the man handed over a small box.

"A new deck of cards?"

"Yes, maybe you'll be able to find someone here to play poker with ... non-magically," he added on the end.

"Thank you," the girl smiled at him, "thank you for bringing me here Uncle Blaise," she hugged him tightly as she could. He let go of her and then knelt down to her level.

"Now, if you ever want to go back home, you'll have to use the telephone. And you have to remember, this is a MUGGLE camp," he emphasized on the word muggle, "also, please remember to write to us often, your Dad will go crazy with worry if you don't," the girl laughed, "six weeks is a long time to be away from you Mini Malfoy, I'm going to miss you," he tickled her under her armpits, but she didn't move, "not ticklish anymore?" he asked.

The girl looked at him, and hugged him again, "I'll be fine, I promise," she said as reassurance to herself, which he picked up on. He stood up from the grounded and dusted anything that was on his designer suit. He kissed the top of the girl's head, "bye Amelia," and with that he climbed back into the limo and watched the little girl he left behind growing smaller and smaller as the limo began to move further away from her.

Amelia watched the limo leave her, she was all on her own now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was already the next day, the girls were all in the cafeteria for breakfast, The whole room was buzzing with excitement, all the girls were gossiping and laughing. Some were playing games, others were reading magazines in between eating their food.

On one side of the cafeteria sat Amelia, she had already befriended two girls. One was short with dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes, Lindsay her name was. The other was the same height as Amelia, she had sleek black hair, and went by the name of Sky. The trio of girls sat by other who shared the same dormitory as them.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Lindsay asked, taking a bite out of her toast.

"hhmmm, not sure to be honest, how about tennis?" Amelia suggested. The two girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement, it was settled as soon as they ate their breakfast they would go to play tennis.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Holly Granger sat with the two girls that she befriended yesterday, Lucy and Brittany.

Lucy, the tall, blonde haired one asked the girls what they should do today.

"ooo, you know what, I've always wanted to fence," Holly said in a dreamy voice, "my mum never took me though because she was too busy with her book store."

"Your mum owns a book store?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, except she writes books too, seriously she has tonnes of them, we have our own library at home."

"Wow," the two girls said together.

"Anyway, yeah, fencing it is today."

It was already afternoon, Holly Granger was on the fencing court. She had just made a new record, fifty games unbeaten, well she had been there all morning. She had just defeated her opponent, she took off her mask and gave high fives to all her mates on the bench, that were sitting and admiring her performance.

"The winner, and our undefeated champ, from Berkeley, California, Miss Holly Granger!!" the woman spoke as she applauded Holly, "now do we have any challengers?" just at that moment, Amelia and her friends were walking past from their tennis practise.

"You know what, I'll do it."

"Name?" the woman asked.

"Malfoy, Amelia Malfoy," Holly looked at her opponent, she found something familiar about that name, Malfoy, she had certainly read it somewhere before.

Amelia got suited up and picked up her sword, "right then," the woman spoke, "En garde. Prêt. Allez"

Amelia and Holly both locked swords, they twisted and turned, and even ended up going off the fencing court.

Other girls stopped what they were doing to stare at Holly and Amelia's fencing match. They kept trying to hit each other's torso but they kept dodging each other's hits. The girls kept moving further and further away from the court, with more and more girls following them to see what will happen next.

Holly climbed onto the stairs of a cabin with Amelia shortly after her tail. The two girls were still having a war with the metal lightsabres when Holly was hit with Amelia's sowrd and then plunged down into water.

"Argh!!" Holly screeched as her clothing got wet, "you did that on purpose!" she blamed Amelia.

"Hey, it's just a game, calm down."

"Fine," Holly huffed.

"Ok, well, here, let me help you," Amelia offered Holly her hand to take up, Holly just simply stared at it until a smirk appeared on her face that no one else could see because of the mask.

"No," Holly reached up to the hand, "let me help you," and with that Holly pulled the girl into the water with her.

"ARGH!!" Amelia screamed as she too fell into the pool of water, "what was that for?"

"I think you know what that was for," Holly said, standing up from the water and getting herself out. Amelia, did the same.

"Wow, that was quite a match," the woman has just gotten past the crowd of girls to see who the winner was, "Alright, well I think we've got ourselves a new champion, from London, England, Miss Amelia Malfoy."

The crowd of girls broke out into an applause for Amelia, Amelia simply smirked at her winning, whilst taking off her suit.

"Now girls, shake hands," the woman told them sternly. Holly groaned, and Amelia looked as though this was the hardest thing she'll ever have to do in her life.

The two girls turned around to face each other and gasped at what they saw, they were exactly alike in looks, and it wasn't just them who noticed, other girls around them started whispering about how similar they were.

Holly was the first to recover and held her hand out, Amelia took it still gaping at Holly. Holly, with difficultly, took her hand back from Amelia.

"hmmm, whys everyone staring?" Holly asked, looking around at the others surrounding them.

"Don't you see it?" Amelia asked.

"See what?" Holly shrugged.

"The resemblance between us, we look the same." Holly stood there staring at Amelia as though she was the craziest person she had ever met.

**A/N: BIG thank you to every one who has been reviewing;**

**Silidons**** (my first ever reviewer for this story) – Yes, hopefully the plotting will be really similar to the film, it'll be close to the 1998 Disney version with Lindsay Lohan. As you can tell from this chapter, I used pretty much everything from the quotes to the events that happen. But I will try my best to make it different too.**

**Jazznly ****– please don't be angry that I didn't use Anna and Hannah, they are of course great names, but they were a bit too similar for my liking.**

**Rose.Ashton.Jade.Riddle.Malfoy**** – Thanks for voting, as you can tell, I used Amelia, yay!!**

**Karou**** – Thanks for the suggestions of names. And dont worry about Dramione, I will make them get together and make them happy ... eventually!!**

**Sonata Ann**** – Well Chapter Two has been finished and I do hope that you liked it. By the way, thanks for suggesting the names. **

**Sarahyyy**** – Thanks for suggesting Amber and Hope, but don't be mad that I didn't use them lol. **

**Kamiko20**** – well, I used Holly as one of the names!! yay**


	3. Chapter 3

The Parent Trap

Chapter Three

Back in Berkeley...

"Oh, I really do hope that she's ok Ginny," Hermione Granger said to her best friend Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione please, Holly is old enough to take care of herself, you shouldn't worry," Ginny assured her, Hermione sighed and then went back to reading her magazine against the book store counter. Ginny looked at her friend and sympathised for her, for Hermione had not spent one single day away from Holly in her life.

Just then a bell rang from the door, grabbing Ginny's attention, in stepped in a very tall, flashy young man that was in his early thirties. He walked up to the counter where Hermione was still sat reading her magazine. Casting a shadow over her, it was only then that Hermione realised that they had a customer in her book store.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Hermione asked the man, finally putting down the magazine.

"I'm looking for a certain book," he said in a deep voice.

"Well, this is a book store," Hermione responded, with a smile. Ginny sniggered behind her, the man seemed like a brainless bimbo.

"Yes, but I'm looking for this one in particular, it was written by a woman called Rita Skeeter." Ginny knocked a whole shelf full of books on to the floor, and Hermione stood there with her mouth slightly open, the two not knowing how to respond to that name that they hadn't heard for over ten years.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we don't do _her_ books," Hermione said, quickly recovering from the shock. This man was clearly a wizard to know the name of that horrible woman.

"Well that's too bad," the man said looking around, "so, what books do you do?"

"We do all types really, science-fiction, romance, horror-"

"-Oh, so no books on divination or transfiguration?"

Hermione looked at Ginny wondering what to say to the man, "No we don't."

"Never heard of them, in fact," Ginny added, a pleasant smile plastered to her face.

"But you two, you are witches aren't you?" the man asked.

Hermione and Ginny were shocked beyond belief.

"Erm ... witches," Ginny laughed, "what century are you from exactly?"

"The nineteenth."

"Listen, I have no idea what you're going on about, there's no such thing as witches, everyone knows that!" Hermione started to push the guy towards the door.

"Hang on a minute," the man turned to Hermione, "listen I'm not as stupid as I look," Ginny scoffed, "I know who you two are, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley."

"And where did you get that information from?" Ginny asked, her anger getting the better of her now.

"Look I have my ways," the man reasoned, "the reason I came here was because I need your help-"

"Help with what?!" Hermione said outraged.

"Look ... I'll make you a deal, I am prepared to be silent in exchange for a date with the lovely Hermione Granger," the man winked at Hermione. Hermione cringed, she felt like being sick all over this guy right now.

Ginny looked at the man like she might murder him, he was blackmailing them. If only she had her wand nearby then she would be able to perform her favourite bat-bogey hex on him. She walked up to the man, about to punch him until she was interrupted.

"Done!" Hermione said. Ginny looked at her in shock, this was not the Hermione she knew standing next to her. She was about to open her mouth and speak until she was interrupted yet again.

"Great, I shall see you tonight then, I'll pick you up from here ... about eight o clock," the man said, bending down, grabbing Hermione's hand and then gently kissing the top of it. Hermione felt ready to vomit, but she didn't show it on the outside, instead she sweetly smiled at the man. The man left the book store, immediately Ginny turned to her best friend.

"What the hell happened then Hermione Jean Granger!?!?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I made a deal with the devil."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back at Camp Walden, Holly Granger and her friends, Lucy and Brittany were plotting against their rivals; Amelia Malfoy and her friends, Sky and Lindsay. Today was Quiz tonight, and Holly was determined to win, she loved quizzes, she had this enormous thirst for knowledge just like her mother, and Holly would not be happy if she lost her first quiz to a girl called Amelia. The three girls had been preparing all day, not leaving their dormitories, asking each other question after questions about everything.

"What planet is called the red planet?" Lucy asked Brittany.

"Mars."

"Who wrote the book Pride and Prejudice?"

"Ohh ... erm ... Jane Austen!"

"Who invented the light bulb?"

"Thomas Edison."

"Enough!" Holly groaned sitting up from her bed, "I'm too tired, I don't think I can take anymore of this. How long have we got until the quiz starts?"

"Ten minutes," Brittany said looking at her watch, "we better start making a move to the cafeteria." The other two nodded in agreement.

They arrived at the cafeteria, and sat at a table opposite their enemies. Amelia evilly smiled at Holly, Holly made the same face back.

"Right, can everyone please be seated, welcome to quiz night, the first of many. Today's teams are; The bumblebees," the woman looked at Amelia and her friends, and smiled sweetly at them, "and the ... the ... how do you say that word dear?" the woman asked a nearby child.

"Brainy."

"Oh .. oh yes, I see ... the brainy eggheads," the woman looked at Holly and her friends, "so let the questions begin," the woman picked up some cards on a table, "remember, it's the first ones to buzz in that will answer the question."

"Who was the first British monarch to travel in a train?"

Amelia : "Queen Victoria."

"What is the capital of France?"

Holly : "Paris."

"Whom did Anne of Cleves and Anne Boleyn marry?"

Amelia : "King Henry VIII"

"What did Krakatoa do in 1883?"

Holly : "It blew up."

Even after an hour later, the girls score was the same. "Right," the woman said, "We are going into sudden death, first one to answer this question will be our champion ... Who wrote Treasure Island?"

Amelia was the first to buzz in, Holly sighed in defeat, she practised to hard for this and now she was about to lose. "The person is ... Charles Dickens?" Amelia said uncertainly.

"I'm afraid that answer is incorrect," everyone gasped, that was the first time that Amelia had gotten a question wrong, she seemed stunned herself, "now Holly, we're in sudden death, if you can answer this question correctly then you're team will become champions.

Holly beamed with delight, how many times had she read that one book, it was one of her many favourites, "Robert Louis Stevenson."

" ... Correct."

The whole audience went wild and ran towards Holly and her friends. Amelia on the other side of the room, stormed out of the room in defeat, how dare that Holly girl beat her in a quiz! She shook with anger, huffing and puffing she went back to her dormitory and didn't come out for the rest of the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back in London ...

"Draco, Draco, Draco, how long has it been?" Marcus Flint came towards Draco Malfoy and embraced him in a hug.

"Good to see you to Marcus," Draco said kindly.

"Yes, I mean how long has it been, I haven't seen you since your divorce from that Granger girl!" Marcus exclaimed loudly. Other people around them began to stare at the two men, slowly sipping their drinks, itching forward to hear what scandalous things Draco Malfoy had been up to.

"Well, yes, that was a very long time ago," Draco said, loosing his tie. Oh how, he hated parties, but he was forced to attend since he was of course a Malfoy, and he had to uphold his reputation ... or what was left of it. It had been over ten years since his divorce from Hermione, and yet people were still chasing him to know what really happened in his marriage that caused it to break down so suddenly, the whole news had been published over all wizarding newspapers, their divorce was the mostly costliest since ... since ... well it was the most costliest ever! Reporters had a field day while trying to figure out why Harry Potter's best friend, and one the most richest men in the world, had ended their perfect looking marriage.

Draco sulkily went up to the bar, and took his tie off, "One shot of firewhisky please," he said to the waiter.

"Rough day?" a beautiful woman asked beside him.

"You could say that," Draco responded, reaching out to the glass of firewhisky. He took it all in one swing, and felt the familiar burning sensation as the liquid travelled down his throat.

"Melanie Blake," the woman held out her hand.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco shook the girls hand.

"So you're _the_ Draco Malfoy?"

"The one and only," Draco said, ordering another shot.

"Wow, I'd never imagined that I'd have the pleasure of meeting you."

"Oh-"

"Draco!" It was Marcus Flint's voice again, "oh, I see you've met my cousin, she's come here from Staffordshire," Marcus drunkenly walked towards them and wrapped an arm around the woman.

"Your cousin?" Draco asked, he was obviously surprised, he never knew Marcus had any cousins, "hmm, please excuse me for a second, I need to go to the bathroom."

Draco walked away from the couple, Marcus turned to the girl, "how's it going?"

"alright, not very talkative is he?"

Marcus laughed, "listen Mel, you have six weeks to make him fall for you and to persuade him to get a ring on your finger-"

"-I do know Marcus."

"I'm just saying ... just think, after Malfoys gone, all those galleons will be ours," Marcus said grinning.

**A/N: Well that's chapter three done. Next chapter will be posted on the 30****th**** November.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed for Chapter One (the ones that later reviewed) and Chapter Two:**

**DramioneLuver25, NickyFox13, Hello.I'mMarySue, authorofmyownmind, Sonata Ann, Torry-Riddle, WilltheWhompingWillow, pinky 101**

**I love reading the reviews so thanks! D**


	4. Chapter 4

The Parent Trap

Chapter Four

It had been nearly a week since the quiz night, and both Amelia and Holly had been causing havoc at the camp. The day after the quiz night, Amelia had removed all of Holly's belongings out of her dormitory and out in the rain. Holly had gotten her revenge by beating Amelia at her own special game, poker, and also made her jump in the ice cold lake, due to a previous bet, that Amelia had lost.

Amelia sat on her bed and stared at the pouring rain outside. She missed her home more than she ever thought she would, she missed her Dad as well as her Uncle Blaise, and life without magic was a dramatic change, how on earth did muggles cope? And damn that Holly Granger, she was making this whole camping experience a misery!!

Oh, how Amelia despised that Holly girl. All she ever did was embarrass her, it was almost as though she was a witch herself ...

It was at that precise moment that the light bulb above Amelia's head shone brightly. A brilliantly cunning plan suddenly came to her and it involved getting the perfect revenge on Holly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Give it a rest, why don't you! Have you girls never heard of sleeping?" Holly asked the other girls in her dorm.

"What's the point of sleeping, we're at Summer Camp, we can pretty much do what we want, when we want-"

"-Yeah, cheer up Hol, it's not like we have a bed time anyway-"

"-good job too, can you imagine what it would be like if we had parents here?" the group of girls shuddered at the thought.

"Well you guys can do what you want but I'm going to sleep, so do NOT disturb me," Holly warned the girls, and pulled the duvet over her head. Within in minutes she was already fast asleep.

It didn't take long for the other girls in the dormitory to fall asleep either. It was about midnight, when all the lights had been turned off and everyone was nicely tucked in bed like they should be.

Amelia grinned as she looked through the binoculars, "perfect," she whispered. She got out her satchel and looked at all the materials.

"Amelia, do we really have to do this? I'd rather be asleep," Lindsay moaned.

Amelia snapped her head towards the short girl, and stood up to be towering over her by a good few inches. "Linds, I'm not sure you're understanding how I feel," she began, "that girl over there," Amelia pointed her finger at the direction of Holly's dorm, "is making my life a misery, now do you want to help me get her back or not?" her grey eyes looked black in the darkness, Lindsay whimpered and shook her head at the same time, "thank you."

Amelia picked up her rucksack and signalled Sky and Lindsay to start following her. They moved from their own dormitory to across the patch of grass to Holly's. Both slowly and quietly, the girls opened the door and stepped into the foreign quarters.

The floorboards creeked beneath them as the girls started to place pranks all around the dorm. A few strings were attached here, along with some water bombs there, there was glue, foam, sticky chocolate sauce (from the cantine) along with some feathers, kindly donated by the worn out pillows.

Amelia walked up to Holly's bedside, she got out an alarm clock and set it to a time, "this should do the trick," she smiled deviously and placed it on the bed side table before she and the girls left the dorm waiting until morning when all of their scheming will have big benefits.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sound of an alarm clock rang through Holly's dormitory. Holly groaned and tossed over to stop the source of the noise. Lifting her head up from the pillows, it was only then she noticed the drastic changes made to the dorm whilst she was asleep.

"Guys!" she shouted, waking up the other girls in the room.

Brittany stirred next to her, "What is it Holly?"

"What did you guys do to the dormitory?!" Holly half screamed, half shouted.

Brittany sat up, "what do you mean-," her eyes widened in shock as she saw the scene before her. Strings were wired across the room touching nearly every surface and not allowing much room to move. Spiders and snakes were dangling off everywhere, "okay," Brittany breathed, before all hell broke lose and she started to scream.

Other girls began to properly wake up now and began to join in with the noise of screaming. Holly tried to shift out of bed, but she had to detach a couple of strings making water bomb tumble down on her. Others too tried to move out of bed, but pranks began to unfold and chaos erupted.

Outside, Amelia and her friends, Sky and Lindsay, were watching the events with humour. The girls simply could not stop laughing. Payback was a bitch! They were so involved in watching Holly and her friends get covered in gooey chocolate sauce that they did not notice one of the supervisors walking past them.

"Morning girls."

"Morning," they replied before realisation struck them all too suddenly.

"Marvus, what are you doing here?" Amelia ran in front of the old women, trying to make sure that the entrance of the dorm was blocked.

"Room inspection."

"Room inspection?" Amelia quizzed.

"Yes room inspection, now would you kindly move out of my way," the old woman asked politely. But Holly obstructed her once more, causing the old woman to become angrier, "young girl, I do not know what your problem is but I need to get into that room."

"But but you can't!" Amelia whined.

"Why ever not?" the woman inquired.

"Because ... because they're sick, yes, they're sick. They must have eaten some wrong food or something because they're all in there vomiting."

"Why child, this is horrible ... I must get in there at once to check on them," the old woman manoeuvred herself around Amelia, but she blocked her path again.

"But the thing is ... it's contagious. It's a nasty awful bug I tell you, you wouldn't want to catch it."

"Catch what?" the woman's daughter, who was also a supervisor, interrupted the conversation.

"Well, according to this young lady, the girls in this dorm are sick, and we can not go in there as they have a contagious virus."

The daughter of the woman laughed, "Oh come on Miss Malfoy, please move out of the way, we'll need to see if they're alright."

Holly could hear the conversation from inside, a smirk played on her lips.

"Oh don't worry, everything will be alright, it's all under control."

Holly opened the door to the dorm, making sure to hide enough of the chaos behind her so that the women could not see the mayhem that was taking place. "Yes, Miss Malfoy is quite right, everything is fine in here, in fact it is ... perfect."

"Why Miss Granger, you don't look as though your ill," the daughter commented and gave a nasty glare to Amelia. Amelia felt as though she was five inches tall, her whole plan was about to crumble.

"Me? Ill? Oh I'm fine, what ever made you think that I was ill?" Holly smiled, hoping that they would not notice how damp her clothes were thanks to Amelia's water bombs.

The women looked at Amelia, their expressions wanting answers. "In that case, you wouldn't mind if we did an inspection of your dormitory."

"Oh of course not, please come in," Holly was about to open the door further.

"NO! You don't want to do that!" Amelia shouted. The women looked at her oddly.

"Please Miss Malfoy, calm yourself. You're behaviour is quite strange today," the old woman pulled back the door spilling chocolate sauce all over her. The daughter screamed and pushed her mother into the dormitory to protect her, but then the chocolate sauce began to drip all over her, making her slide into the dormitory.

The women slid into the dormitory, screaming as the hit all the strings along the way, they eventually stopped when the crashed into a heap of pillows. Feathers sprang out in all directions covering the floor and beds in whiteness.

"What is the meaning of this?" the daughter breathed out in fury.

"Ask her, she did it," Holly pointed at Amelia.

"I did-"

"-Enough!" the old woman shouted, "you," she pointed at Amelia, "and you," she pointed at Holly, "isolation cabin"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Isolation Cabin was a small and smelly place that was away from the rest of the camp. It was built quite high and rested on trees, the stairs looked though they would break any minute.

"This," one of the supervisors spoke, "is where you'll be spending the rest of you're time until you begin to get along with each other, is that understood?" the woman looked at the two girls.

Holly and Amelia gave each disgusted looks before turning their attention back to the woman.

"You will still be allowed out to come to the cantine, but only when the bells ring. And let me warn you now, if you do anything, and I mean anything that involves breaking the rules, there will be severe consequences... Now, you're belongings have already been taken up but you will still need to unpack your things, every other day, it will be my duty to come up here and visit you two, so that I can review on your progress," the girls both huffed at this bit, "now, I'll ask this part nicely ... please try and get along with each other," the woman straightened up and left the two girls in the wilderness.

"Nice going Malfoy," Holly muttered.

"What do you mean? You started this?" Amelia cried out.

"_I _started this? Woah, you ARE deluded."

"Look, I never came here to fight, so just shut up!"

Holly huffed and stormed away to the cabin, stomping her feet up the stairs and slamming the door shut behind her.

Amelia turned around and changed her attention to the beautiful lake. The water rippled with the wind. Amelia walked up to the side and sat down, she thought about all the good things that she missed, and yet she had only been gone for two weeks. That left four more weeks left. She sighed and tears began to flow down her cheeks. Holly watched her cry from the window of the cabin, feeling utterly ashamed and helpless.

**A/N: Okay, I have four words to say: I am so sorry!! I know that I said that the next chapter would have been up on the 30 November, but I had some difficultly with the internet and computer. So I have now updated this story on the 30 December. A nice late Christmas treat I think.**

**Als****o I would like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed. It means a lot, it shows that most people do like this story, so yay!!**

**Chapter Three Reviewers:**

**X0xoTheRosesx0xo**

**NikkyB**

**Sonata Ann**

**Jillo**

**pinky101**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!! More reviews, faster updates, (I sometimes love bribery)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Parent Trap

Chapter Five

Back in London, England ...

Draco sat in one of his many private rooms in Malfoy Manor. He got out an empty glass and a half empty bottle of firewhiskey and began to pour the contents. Bringing the glass to his mouth he was suddenly interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Knock Knock," came a sweet sound of a woman.

"Come in," Draco sighed, he knew who it was when the knocking first started. He looked up at the door and in walked in his new girlfriend, Melissa Ferris. A rather beautiful looking woman with shoulder-length blonde hair that had the ability to bounce whenever she moved, she had amazing sea blue eyes that captivated anyone that looked her way, her tall, slim yet shapely figure had men drooling all over her. Draco eyed the girl up and down and weakly smiled, sure she was a catch but she was no Hermione.

Everyone pretty much encouraged him to go out with Melissa, so he did, just so he can please other people and pretend that he is happy with everything. Co workers always patted him on the back and said how lucky he was to have a girl like her and how he should hang on to her, they had only been going out a week!

Draco thought how different this girl was to Hermione. Melissa loved all things sparkly and shiny, she loved her jewellery and diamonds, and spent Draco's money like her life depended on it. Hermione never once took Draco's money, she was always an independent woman, and that was what made Draco love her.

Melissa's hands rested on Draco's shoulders, massaging the muscles underneath his shirt. Draco shifted uncomfortable, if she was trying to relax him a chimpanzee could do a better job with his feet, if anything she was causing him pain.

"Darling, Draco," she spoke in that all so "innocent" voice of hers, "would you mind if you give me some money so I can go out and buy some new robes?" and for an added effect she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Robes?" Draco looked at her disbelievingly, "but you brought some yesterday."

"I know, I know, but I just need a new set ... for special occasions," she flashed her seductive smile, lightly running her fingers down his chest.

"Fine. How much?" Draco asked and got out his wallet, might as well get her out of his way for the day so he can relax in peace.

"I'd say five hundred Galleons."

"Five hundred?!"

Draco sighed, and pulled out the money, she better be gone for a whole twelve hours!

"Thank you," Melissa kissed him sweetly before running off out the door. Draco shook his head, when did he become like this, this girl was running all over him and he could see it, yet he didn't want to do anything about it. After all, she was a companion, and nights always got lonely for Draco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In Berkeley, California...

Hermione stared at her watch for the umpteenth time. He was late. She was going on her second date with Nathaniel Roderick, the man that bribed her at her own book store. Why she was doing all this she had no idea, but if it kept her and her daughter safe from the magical world, she'll do almost anything. She never wanted people to find out what happened to the great Hermione Granger, one third of the golden trio, but somehow she knew it wouldn't last. Eleven years was a long run, and it was a good run while it lasted. Someday she will have to tell Holly what happened between her and Draco, and then also introduce magic to her. But that had already been scheduled for when Holly returns from Camp, because the week after she will be attending Hogwarts and Holly had no idea what Hogwarts was.

The doorbell of Hermione's house rang. Hermione walked up to the door and opened it. Nathaniel crossed the threshold in two large steps and pushed a bunch of roses her way. Hermione muttered a thanks, but he wasn't even paying attention, he was more interested in her house.

Nathaniel walked around the hallway, sniffing like a dog and observing the pictures Hermione had put up to decorate the walls.

"She yours?" Nathaniel pointed to a picture of Holly and Hermione, taken on her seventh birthday. It was a muggle picture as it was none moving. Hermione nodded to his question. "Wow, she looks like you, except for her eyes," he turned to Hermione, "she has Malfoy's eyes."

"I know," Hermione dumped the flowers on the table.

"Pity I say."

Hermione knew that he was trying to say that as a compliment, but she felt compelled to hit the man, her daughter was a beautiful, beautiful girl, regardless of whether she had her father's eyes, it certainly wasn't a pity, Hermione loved those steel grey eyes, and she loved the fact that they were carried down to her daughter.

"Shall we go?" Hermione said, faking a smile at his direction.

"Yes, come on then. I was waiting for you to hurry up," Nathaniel briskly walked back out the door, Hermione took a deep breath. _SON OF A BITCH_ was screaming in her head, it was going to be a long night for her in his company.

An hour later...

"So there I was in muggle London, muggles all around me, and the guy turned around to me and said "Platform nine and three quarters does not exist" I just laughed in the bloody man's face, of course platform nine and three quarters exists. Muggles I tell you, such fools, thank god they don't possess any magical abilities, God only knows what would happen if they did!" Nathaniel broke into laughs.

Hermione clenched her teeth, and fisted her hand into a tight ball by her side. She was going to pretend that he was not there, and that all of this was a bad dream. Hermione smiled at him the best she could without looking disgusted with his behaviour, picking up her wine glass and taking large gulps she hoped it would help blur her vision of him.

Nathaniel's laughter settled down, "listen Hermione," Nathaniel rested his hand on top of hers, Hermione flinched at the contact, "I think you're amazing, absolutely amazing. You are such a good listener!" Hermione nearly choked on the food she was chewing, _Christ Almighty, if he thinks I actually sit and listen to him he is even more fucking mental than I thought._ "And I want to say, thank you, you are so understanding, I feel like you are the only person on this Earth that I can trust, and I hope we have a happy future together."

Hermione's fork dropped, her jaw opened and her eyes nearly came out of their sockets. _WHAT DID HE JUST SAY??_. "Umm, sorry Nathaniel, I didn't catch onto the last bit of that sentence?"

Nathaniel chuckled, "I said that I hope we have a happy future together," his hand squeezed Hermione's, "I want us to have a life together, I want to build something special with you Hermione."

Hermione stopped breathing. Oh Christ, what had she gotten herself into? "Look Nathaniel-"

"Call me Nathan," he moved his fingers to brush her rosy cheeks, "only you can call me Nathan." Hermione felt like hurling the food she had just eaten, may if she threw it up in his face, he will be temperately blind and she can make a run for it. Oh for God's sake, she was a witch she could come up with better ideas, but she was up against a wizard, a very shady and cunning wizard.

"I think I need to go to the rest room," Hermione spoke, she abruptly got up and ran to the ladies toilets. Locking herself into a cubicle she started to hyperventilate. "Don't kill him, don't kill him, you can't kill him," Hermione paced around in the small amount of space. She had gotten herself into such a pickle. Second date it was, SECOND, and he was already making life plans with her. The guy was a pompous, arrogant git who only knew how to talk about himself and then he called her a good listener, Hermione snorted, the guy was a prick.

Taking in a few deep breaths, she unlocked the door and stepped back into the muggle restaurant. Slowly walking back to her table she sat back into her chair and took another swing of wine.

Nathaniel looked at her intently, "Hermione, I know that you will never return the feelings that I feel for you," _He's got that right_, "but I'm willing to make a deal with you, that will be beneficial to the both of us."

"Ok shoot," Hermione spoke, whilst pouring herself another glass of wine. She should stop with the wine as she knew she'll have a hangover by the morning.

"I want you to marry me," the wine bottle crashed onto the table and spilled over Nathaniel.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, that was accidental," the guy was seriously pushing Hermione off the edge, was he trying to kill her with a heart attack, maybe his plan was just to kill her by tonight, bollocks to the whole marriage thing.

Nathaniel cursed as the wine ran down his expensive designer suit, the muggle waiters all rushed to him and started to clean his suit with a cloths. Nathaniel pushed them away though.

"Okay listen here," he bent his face so close to Hermione she could feel his cool breath on her skin, "and I want you to listen good," his voice was no longer full of ignorance but he sounded angry and malicious, "I am going to marry you in four weeks time, regardless of anything-"

"-You're sick in the-"

"-Don't you dare finish that sentence!" his voice was getting louder and people were beginning to stare at them, "You are going to marry me, otherwise some nasty things will happen to you and your red haired friend, and trust me I'm capable of doing nasty things-"

"-Get away from me!" Hermione tried to push him away from her.

Nathaniel caught her wrist and twisted it in his hands, Hermione made a small yelp of pain, "Don't worry, you'll have nothing to worry about, you're still going to be kept in hiding for this exchange, you and that daughter of yours, I'll see to that," he twisted her hand a little harder, "and you're also going to produce me a heir," and with that he crashed his lips on to hers. Quietly placing an engagement ring on her finger.

Muggles around them thought that it was a happy occasion, that the whole thing was a proposal. They broke out into claps. Nathaniel pulled away from Hermione to look at the tears falling from her eyes, they clearly weren't tears of joy but muggles are too stupid and mistake them for it.

Nathaniel pulled Hermione up from the chair and smiled at all the people around them, the crowd standing up and applauding the "happy couple".

Hermione was screwed beyond belief.

**A/N: Wow, that was a sudden change to the story!**

**Many thanks to reviewers;**

**Pstibbons – Holly feels ashamed because she feels bad for making Amelia upset. And in answer to your other question, Draco would go and find Hermione if he knew where she was (Hermione and Holly have gone into hiding to escape from the wizarding world)**

**MerlinHalliwell – Well I certainly hope that this chapter was different and that you liked it. I really am trying to make it different and yet same to the film as it is a favourite of mine.**

**Nymphie07 – Thank you very much for the review. As you probably will know from reading this chapter, Holly doesn't know that she's a witch ... but she will soon. (evil laugh)**

**Jillo – lol, I'm sorry about the late Chapter 4 update, the blame goes to my laptop, it's purpose in life is to make mine a misery.**

**Emma-Louise 1993 – Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reviewing.**

**Hotkat144 – lol.**

**Sonata Ann – Thank you very much. I'm glad I got a positive response from readers such as yourself, it keeps me writing this story. And thank you for reviewing every chapter of this story, it means a lot!**

**Pinky101 – lol, don't worry I shall keep updating (or at least I'll try to, that's if my laptop cooperates with my demands!!)**

**Next Update: March 3****rd**** (Because there is no February 30****th**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter Six**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Mum and Grandma, as it is their birthday today. Happy Birthday to Roshni who is 12 today, and Jesh who was 16 yesterday. And Beth who is 17 tomorrow, along with my Best Friend Zoe, who shall be 16 this Thursday (also the day when we get our GCSE/ AS Level results). This chapter is for all you guys. (exhales - out of breath)**

**And after all that, please enjoy this chapter ...**

Hermione stared at the large, expensive ring that was adoring her middle finger of her left hand. Anger built up inside of her and her eyes started to water up again. She picked up the vase next to her on her bedside table and smashed against her bedroom door, the tears now freely slipping down her cheeks. She thought back to the last time she broke a vase, it was the day that she walked out on Draco, more tears began to run down her cheeks. Cradling herself like a child, she sat on her bed and cried throughout the whole night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back at Camp Walden ...

It was now night time at Camp Walden, but the two girls, Amelia and Holly were still awake.

Holly tossed and turned in her bed, the light from the other side of the room keeping her awake. It was nearly eleven o clock, _why is the light still on? Does this girl ever sleep?_ Holly thought.

Pulling back the covers, Holly gave the Malfoy girl an evil stare. The girl didn't seem to notice, she was too engrossed in that thick book of hers. Holly huffed, she turned to her side and switched the lights off, perfect darkness. Holly nestled herself in her bed again ready to fall asleep, that was until someone decided to put the lights back on again.

Amelia smirked at the Granger girl, Holly on the other side looked annoyed beyond belief, Holly reached over to the switch and turned off the lights again.

Amelia on the other side turned them on again. Holly turned them off. Amelia turned them on. Holly turned them off. They were on again. Then off. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. It was a battle between dominance, and neither were prepared to give up.

That was until the light bulbs shattered, and then Holly broke out into a grin and finally went to sleep. Amelia on the other hand, stamped her feet and then too decided to go to sleep.

The next day ...

Being kept in the Isolation cabin was a bit self explanatory ... you were kept isolated. That was why on this cold and showery day, the two girls had nothing better to do than just sit in utter silence and entertain themselves.

Amelia on one side of the room was reading a book that her Dad had given her, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, Amelia was totally in love with the book, she found it to be captivating and thought-provoking. Sure it was a little bit complicated for an eleven year old to understand, but Amelia was a very clever girl to still know what the book was trying to tell the reader.

Holly on the other side of the room looked over at Amelia, noticing what she was reading, a smile appeared on her face. Holly loved Pride and Prejudice, it was one of her mum's favourites as well as her own, she loved it so much that she had already read it seven times.

Holly turned back around and continued to do what she was doing a minute earlier. To keep herself busy, Holly decided to decorate her side of the room, gathering pictures and magazine cuttings she decided to pin them up to the board. Looking over at the board, it hit her how much she missed home.

Suddenly, the window by her bed opened with the brutal force of the wind outside. The pictures that Holly had just pinned up all blew off into different directions around the room. Holly ran to the window and tried to shut it, but no avail, it refused to budge. Amelia from the other side of the room, went over and helped Holly, with their power united they were able to shut the window.

Holly gave out a sigh and looked over at Amelia, "thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," Amelia smiled. Holly looked around the room, her pictures were scattered everywhere.

"Great, after all that time and effort," Holly said aloud. Amelia chuckled.

Holly started to pick up the pieces of paper littering the floor, and Amelia decided to help out too.

Amelia picked up a photograph that drew a lot of attention, "who's this?" Amelia asked Holly holding up the photo.

"Oh that," Holly walked over to where Amelia was sitting, "that's my mum, yeah that photo was taken a while ago when my mum opened up her book store-"

"-Your mum has a book store?" Amelia asked intrigued.

Holly nodded, "yeah, she's had it for a while, she loves books, has this total obsession with them," Holly laughed.

"Wow," Amelia looked at the photo again. Although, you could not see the woman in the picture all too clearly, she still seemed familiar. Amelia pushed the thoughts out of her head. "What about this one?" Amelia asked again holding up a picture of a man.

Holly gasped, "that my dear friend is Zak Efron, please tell me that you've heard of him!" Amelia shook her head, "he comes in High School Musical?"

"Never heard of it."

"Really? Wow, how far away is England exactly?"

"Quite far, from here I would say 3000 miles," Holly's jaw dropped slightly, "what about you? Where about is Berkeley?"

"Oh well, Burkeley is on the other side of the country, where it's hot and sunny and we barely get days like this," Holly pointed to outside the window, Amelia laughed.

Amelia's thoughts went back to the photo that she saw earlier of Holly's mother. She stood up and went up to her bed, lost in her thoughts.

Holly, noticing how Amelia's whole demeanour changed decided to investigate the matter, "You okay?" Holly asked, her voice full of concern.

Amelia nodded, "yeah, it's just a bit chilly in here, that's all."

Holly thought of an idea that may cheer up Amelia, digging deep into her trunk she found what she was hunting for. A large box of Oreos.

"Want one?" Holly asked.

"Oh yes please," Amelia's face lit up, it had been ages since she last had Oreos, oh how much she craved and yearned for them, "Umm .. but .. well, at home, I eat ... I eat them with Peanut Butter," Amelia waited for the girl's reaction, she had never told anyone that before ever since her Uncle Blaise warned her that if she did, she would have no friends.

"No way!" Holly was shocked, Amelia didn't know if this was a good or bad sign, until Holly pulled out a tub of Peanut Butter, making them both break out into giggles.

"I've never known anyone else to love Oreos and Peanut Butter," Amelia commented.

"I know, most people find it weird!" Holly laughed.

"I remember telling my Uncle Blaise about it and he just looked at me as though I was an alien."

Holly laughed, "well, yeah I know what you mean there. I my Aunt Ginny hates it, she stares at me and my mum as though we're some other specie."

"Your mum likes it too?"

"Yeah she does, I think it must have been passed down or something," Holly chuckled, "what about you? Do you and your mum have anything weird that you both have in common?"

"No, not really. Well, I don't actually know. My parents got divorced when I was little, and my Dad brought me up. I don't know much about her, but Dad said that she was very clever and beautiful."

"That's like me," Holly popped another Oreo into her mouth, "except, my Mum brought me up after she and my Dad split up, so I never knew him."

"It's crazy how nobody stays together anymore."

"Tell me about it." Holly agreed, "Hey look, it's stopped raining."

Still sitting on the bed, Amelia began to work out two and two together, "hey Holly, when's your Birthday?"

"Well, I'll be twelve on October Eleventh."

"Your birthday's on October Eleventh?!" Thoughts were spiralling out of control in Amelia's head.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's my birthday!" Holly sat on the bed, she too putting two and two together. But she didn't want her answer to be true.

The dinner bell interrupted the awkward silence that had filled the room, "well, that's the dinner bell, better go and eat." Holly had gone to make a beeline for the door. Slowly walking down the steps, she could hear Amelia behind her. "Aren't you going to come and eat?" Holly asked.

"Eat? How can you eat at a time like this?!" Amelia questioned.

"At a time like what?"

"At a time like this Holly! Don't you see it. I've never known my Mum, you've never known your Dad. You live with your Mum, I live with my Dad. Our parents both split up when we were young. And what more of a coincidence can it be that we're both born on October Eleventh? You have a picture of you're mum, and you've probably even got a picture of your Dad! Except the only picture that I have of my Mum, is an old, wrinkly, folded up picture that has been torn around the edges."

"Torn?" Holly asked. Amelia nodded. Holly rushed back up the stairs and started to dig through her trunk again.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked.

"I'm finding a picture of my Dad," Holly found the the picture, and bringing it close to her chest and turned back around to face Amelia. "I too have a picture of my Dad, except it's torn right down the middle."

"Right down the middle?" Amelia asked, Holly nodded.

Amelia went to her side of the room and began to look for her own picture of the mother she never knew. Finally finding it, she too brought it to her chest.

"Okay, on the count of three, we both reveal our pictures," Holly said and Amelia nodded in agreement.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Bringing the pictures together, the two pieces matched perfectly. It was a muggle photo of Hermione and Draco that had been taken on their wedding day. The couple both sitting at a table, staring deep into each others eyes, simply showing the world that they were in love, drinking a glass of champagne. A banner saying QE II 2000 behind them.

"That's my Mum." Holly spoke in a quiet voice.

"That's my Dad," Amelia's voice caught in her throat.

"I can't believe this," Holly shook her head, "If my Dad is your Dad. And your Mum is my Mum .. well, then we're like .. sisters."

"Holly, we're twins!"

"Oh my God," they both said in unison before hugging each other.

"I still can't believe this," Holly said, fiddling with her locket.

"What's that you're holding?"

"It's a locket that I got when I was little, it has a "H" on it."

"I've got a locket too, except mine has an "A" on it," Amelia pulled out the chain from underneath her shirt."

The girls broke out into laughter before hugging each other again. "I just can't believe I'm not an only child," Amelia whispered.

"Me neither," Holly agreed.

The two girls still stood there, time standing still as they had just found each other after ten years apart.

**A/N: There you go, the next chapter will be about Holly finding out about magic with the the two girls plotting to save Dramione. There will also be an update of how Draco is getting along with the "Wonderful" Melissa Ferris.**

**Thank you to all those people that have read this story and kept up to date with it. I really want to thank the readers that have placed this story on their Story Alert, along with others that have added this as their favourite story. **

**But a big thank you must go out to the reviewers, simply because they make my day with their comments. **

**Nymphie07 **

**Tennisplayerx33**

**TorchTheSky**

**Hotkat144**

**-BeeVee-THEEAmazing**

**Emma-Louise 1993**

**TheCresentMoonWriter**

**Mischief-7 – Apologies must be sent to you. I must have really confused you by sending a review reply that wasn't in fact intended for you. I hope it didn't confuzzle you too much, I pressed the wrong link accidentally, again sorry. I was kicking myself afterwards.**

**Sonata Ann – I think you've just been promoted to my favourite reviewer **

_**Next Update: March 30****th**_**. I look forward to reading the reviews until then, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Parent Trap**

Chapter Seven 

The twins lay in silence as they watched the stars above them through the small window in the cabin. It had only been a few hours ago that Holly Granger and Amelia Malfoy found out that they were twins.

The two girls decided to join their beds together near the centre of the cabin. Lying down on them, they decided to share stories about their lives.

"She was totally barmy I tell you!" Amelia spoke, both girls laughed.

"So Dad has never been with anyone since Mum?" Holly asked.

Amelia turned to her side, deep in thought, "thinking about it, No, I mean not really. He has loads of women throwing themselves at him, but he just rejects them ... he says I'm the only girl in his life," Amelia spoke quietly. Talking about her Dad like this made her realise how much she missed him, it was coming up to a month now since she last saw him, "So what about Mum?"

"Mom's always busy with her bookshop, she doesn't really pay any attention to the male species."

"How is she though? Do you think that she thinks about Dad sometimes?"

"Oh definitely! I sometimes see how lonely she is, she's always thinking of him I know that. When I was little, she used to sometimes creep into my room and sneak a peek at the picture that I have of Dad, I know that she misses him a lot."

"I know that Dad misses her too, it's strange though, neither one of our parents moved on."

Holly thinking about what Amelia said suddenly had an idea flash above her head. Abruptly sitting up right she turned to Amelia, "I've just had an idea, and you're going to love me for it."

"Oh really? Pray tell what is this idea I will love?"

"I think we should switch places when camp is over."

Amelia burst into laughter, "What? Are you mad?"

"No, No, Amelia hear me out ... we both know that Mum and Dad are right for each other, they just don't know it themselves. But think about it ... if I go back to London as you, and you go back to Berkeley as me, our parents will eventually find out and have to unswitch us."

Amelia contemplated with the idea, "and then they will have to see each other again .. face to face." Holly beamed with delight as Amelia was catching on.

"So?"

"But ..."

"But?"

"There is a problem," Holly sighed in exasperation, "How can I go back as you, we're nothing alike."

"That's the thing Amelia, we have two more weeks of camp left, and in that time, I can teach you to be me, and you can teach me to be you-"

"-Oh come on Holly-"

"-Look," Holly pushed up her hair into a ponytail, and putting on an English accent she spoke, "It's a nasty awful bug I tell you, you wouldn't want to catch it."

Amelia broke into giggles, Holly still sensing that Amelia wasn't on board with the idea, decided to give another shot, "Come on Amelia, if we do this then we can both meet the other parent, don't we at least deserve that?"

Holly's words meant a great deal with her, if she did this then it would mean that she will finally be able to spend some time with the mother that she never had, "oh ok."

Holly jumped on her twin to give her a hug, "this is going to be great, you won't regret it!"

Amelia, still uneasy with the idea decided to smile and at least feel some happiness with what outcomes will come of the plan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back in London, England ...

"Blaise, she is like a leech!! I can't get rid of her," Draco cradled his head in his hands. Sighing, he got up from his chair and went to pour himself a glass of firewhiskey.

Blaise Zabini, the best friend of Draco Malfoy, was calmly lounging on a sofa across from Draco in his private study. This is where both boys would hang out to escape from reality.

"Oh Draco, I'm sure you're just exaggerating. She can't possibly be as bad as you make her out to be," Blaise spoke with an amused look on his face.

Draco chuckled as Blaise didn't know what hell he was going through. Swinging back the shot of firewhiskey he moved to the pool table that he had placed in his private study. Picking up a cue and positioning himself at a suitable position he hit the balls, "Blaise ... she wants me to marry her."

Blaise sharply turned around to look at his best friend, gob-smacked by this unexpected revelation. "SHE wants you to marry her?"

Draco nodded, moving around the pool table to make a shot that will send a red ball into the hole.

"Un-bloody-believable," Blaise spoke, "so what are you going to do?"

Draco shrugged, "I was thinking about running away."

Blaise laughed at the situation that Draco Malfoy had got himself into.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back in Berkeley, California ...

"A month?" Ginny spoke quietly, her best friend had just told her that she would be getting married to this nutcase in a month, Ginny chuckled lightly not believing what Hermione was saying, "a month?"

Hermione stood silently waiting for Ginny to explode, Hermione merely nodded in answer to Ginny.

Ginny stood behind the counter of the bookshop, shaking her head. She wasn't really going to believe that her best friend was being bribed by Nathaniel and forced into a marriage that she did not want. Ginny took in a deep breath, "a month," she said quietly.

Hermione knew what was about to come next, so she quietly took another step back, she was nearly up against the entrance door now.

And then Ginny exploded, "THAT FUCKING WANKER!" Ginny screamed quite loudly, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S FORCING YOU TO MARRY HIM! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, HE'S not gonna know what's hif him the bludy asshill" any words that Ginny said after that were not understandable, as she started to blubber and then broke down into sobs.

Hermione moved towards he best friend and gave her a hug, soothingly rubbing her back, Hermione made shhhing noises to calm her best friend down.

"Hermione .." Ginny broke away to look at her friend, "I'm so sorry, this is so my fault-"

"-Ginny," Hermione sternly spoke looking at the girl straight in the eye, "this is not your fault ok."

Ginny nodded and continued to cry in her best friend's arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Morning had quickly come at Camp Walden. Holly and Amelia were quietly sitting at the isolation table in their cabin.

"Holly .." Amelia nervously spoke to her twin, "there's something that I've been meaning to ask you, and I'm really unsure about how I should ask you, but I'm just going to come out with it anyway."

Holly, having no idea what her twin was talking about simply stopped what she was doing to listen.

"Do you know anything about magic?"

"Magic?" a confused Holly repeated.

"Yes magic," the look on Holly's face still remained the same, "Oh fiddlesticks, you don't know about magic."

"No, No I do. Mum and Ginny have magical abilities, I know that much. I've never given it much thought as I'm not meant to know anything about it."

"Holly, do you know if you have any magical abilities?"

"I think so."

Amelia realised how much of a challenge this was going to be, "I'm going to have to teach you some basic spells-"

"-spells?"

"Yes spells, oh crumbs this is going to be harder than I thought!! I've grown up in the magical world where as you've been brought up as a muggle! .. you do know what a muggle is don't you?"

"A non-magical person?"

"How do you know that?" Amelia asked quite amazed.

"Amelia, lets put it this way ... I'm not as clueless as you think I am."

**A/N: Ok, so I know that this chapter was quite shorter than the others, and for that I am sorry. But yes anyway, thanks goes to all the people that reviewed for Chapter six:**

**Mischief-7**

**Mrs.Salazar-Slytherin**

**TheCresentMoonWriter**

**spikeecat**

**b-day girl**

**Sonata Ann**

**-BeeVee-THEEAmazing**

**Readerforlife**

**Emma-Louise 1993**

**erika-snowden – lol, it means a lot that I have inspired you to write your own story. Remember to have fun writing and I hope to read that story of yours soon.**

**I want to really thank my regular reviewers, they know who they are!!**

**Next Update: 30****th**** April 08**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter Eight**

"We're finished," Draco Malfoy stated to the blonde woman sitting before him.

The blonde, Melissa Ferris, who was elegantly perched on the edge of the armchair in Malfoy's living room, calmly sipping on a cup of tea, looked up from her drinking to give Malfoy a disbelieving look.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?" she spoke in monotone voice.

"Gladly," Draco said, standing upright and folding his arms, "we," he pointed his finger to and fro, "are .. finished," he smirked to see her reaction. Melissa broke into hysterical laughter, she sedately placed her tea cup on the table and walked up to Malfoy.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she replied, "no Draco, we're not ... because we haven't even started," making a move to seductively nibble on his ear, Draco cringed at her movements, and pushed her away. Melissa looked dumbfounded.

"I don't think you understand English Melissa, we're breaking up, we're finished, done, fini, finito, no more," Draco stepped away from the woman.

Melissa's body shook with rage, her face turned into a crimson shade, her eyes were nearly bulging out her sockets, steam was coming out her ears. She glared at Draco, stamped her foot in anger, she screeched before stomping out of the room and knocking some expensive antiques along the way.

Draco exhaled a breath that he did not know he was keeping in, but seconds later a smile graced his handsome face as realisation dawned on him that that woman was finally out of his life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At Camp Walden ...

"So you do know about magic?" Amelia asked Holly.

"Yeah," Holly fiddled with her hands, "Aunt Ginny taught me, mum doesn't know though," Holly hastily added, "I know some simple spells, I have a few books on magic, the only thing I don't have is a wand."

Amelia smiled warningly at Holly, "that doesn't matter though, I don't have a wand either, I'm getting one as soon as we get to England, in preparation for Hogwarts-"

"-hogwarts?!"

"Yeah, just a month left till I'm going to be shipped off to the place, it'll be my home for the next seven years of me life .. scary thought that."

Holly laughed, "I've always wondered what it was like, Aunt Ginny's description just fuelled my thoughts about it."

Many questions ran through Amelia's head at that time, "wait .. you mean that you don't know if you've had a Hogwarts letter or anything?"

"I don't know, we're in hiding you see, avoiding the wizarding world, so I doubt they even know where to send the letter."

"why?" Amelia asked.

"Mum wanted to get away from the magical world, she had had enough of it after the divorce. Aunt Ginny said that so much media attention was on mum and dad that mum just cracked under the pressure. She wanted to just escape, so she whisked us away without a second thought, and we ended up in Berkeley."

"I can understand why she did escape. I blame Dad really, he should have found you and mum, and he should have put everything into finding you and mum, but I feel like he didn't."

"But maybe he did Amelia, the reason mum went into hiding was because she didn't want to be found."

"Maybe ... but I just wish that they didn't create this huge mess, it was unfair of them to keep us apart and not know about each other, it was unfair on you to not know about magic, it all makes sense to me now, Dad used to keep me hidden away, like I was some sort of secret, and Mum did they same for you-"

"-Amelia! Please don't talk like that, I know that you must be feeling angry at them, but at the time they did what they thought was best for us-"

"-Best for us!! What is best for us?!"

"Look, I think we should be grateful that we've gotten to know each other now, and that we have this opportunity to get Mum and Dad back together."

Amelia pondered over Holly's words, "you're right, I'm sorry."

"It's ok .. did you know that Mum and Dad met at Hogwarts?" Holly asked smiling.

Amelia smiled back, "yeah, Uncle Blaise told me that they used to hate each other."

"The infamous Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy ... what ever did go wrong with them?"

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In Berkeley ..

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror, the white wedding gown hugged her body beautifully. The dress was Grecian styled, V-necked, with an empire line, it elegantly flowed outwards travelling to the ground leaving a small train behind. Hermione looked at the mirror again, it was a beautiful dress, perfect in fact.

Ginny walked into the room, and momentarily stopped in her tracks, she looked at Hermione in awe, "you look .." Ginny faltered, "you look incredible," Ginny managed to say, her eyes were watering up, and it took a lot of strength to fight back the tears. She gave her best friend a bouquet of white lilies, and admired the reflection in the mirror, "you really do look mesmerising Hermione."

Hermione turned to her friend and smiled, "thank you Ginny, thank you for being here," she hugged her best friend tightly.

"It's what friends are for," Ginny whispered back, brushing some of the tears that were running down Hermione's cheeks, "so are you going to get this dress then?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, why not?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders

"Price tag?"

Hermione laughed, "you do not want to see how many zeros are at the end of that piece of paper."

"Ohh please Hermione, pretty please, why should we care? The Wanker is the one that's paying for the whole wedding."

Hermione laughed and Ginny turned over the tag and gasped, and then joined in the laughter.

"Please tell me it's the most expensive dress in this shop," Ginny asked.

"No .. It's the most expensive dress in Berkeley."

"THAT'S my Hermione."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This is Uncle Blaise," Amelia showed Holly a photograph of a brown haired, blue eyed, handsome man.

"He's quite a dish," Holly commented, Amelia simply giggled.

"This is Grandfather and Grandmother," Amelia showed a photograph of Lucius and Narcissa.

"Eek!" Holly cringed at the scary face of Lucius, "tell me we don't live with them."

Amelia laughed, "we don't live with them, Grandmother died after the war and Grandfather lives in the Yorkshire Dales by himself, he had decided to abadon the the magical world after all the bad stuff that went around before we were born, you know, with the whole Voldermort business. Although he does visit every week, just to check on Dad's progress of salvaging the Malfoy name."

"Poor Dad, Grandfather looks quite scary."

"He is," Amelia laughed, "but believe it or not, he's quite loveable too, he's always been amicable with me, but harsh with Dad. He always reminds Dad about his past mistakes, the main one being letting someone like Mum go."

The girls sat in silence for a while, before Holly broke the silence.

"Now what are we going to do about your hair?"Holly asked, looking at Amelia's long brown hair.

Amelia immediately touched her hair, alarmed by Holly's idea, "we aren't going to do anything with my hair," Amelia said appalled.

"Oh come on Amelia, you can't expect me to go to England with my hair length like this and you arrive at Berkeley with hair like repunzel!"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Well ok, fine, we'll cut my hair," Amelia lovingly stroked her locks, "but you'll have to have your ears pierced."

Holly's eyes widened, biting the side of her bottom lip she thought about the idea, "done," the declared afterwards. Amelia smiled, and the two shook on it.

"Let's do this then," Amelia said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Okay, I know I said that I would update on the 30****th**** April, but I lost my internet, so communicating with the rest of the world has been difficult, I understand if people want to kill me, I really am deeply, deeply, deeply sorry.**

**Thanks to everyone who has continued to read these story, and for all the kind reviews that have been left behind. I will try and update as often as I can. Good news is that my exams are nearly over, so I should have some free time now (but I am saying SHOULD, it all depends on how evil my school want to be with us)**

**Special thanks to the people that reviewed for the last chapter;**

**slytherin-pwincess, Tina Rosette, Mrs.Salazar-Slytherin, Sonata Ann, **

**Sapphiremoon866335866, erika-snowden, Readerforlife, Mischief-7, -BeeVee-THEEAmazing, spikeecat, MerlineHalliwell, TheCresectMoonWriter**

**By the way,****I'm looking for a Beta for this story****, if anyone is interested please let me know. Many thanks.**

**Next Update: Either 3****rd**** or 4****th**** July (4****th**** is my birthday – woop woop!!), and yes I know it sounds like a long wait, but I'll try and make the next chapter a bit more interesting.**

**And don't forget to review.**


End file.
